


Conditioned

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves Sam, he truly does, but his time as a Trickster leaves him at a disadvantage when trying to show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioned

Their relationship is a constant battle between Gabriel's love for Sam (bigger than the Host itself, deeper than Mariana's Trench- not that Sam truly knows that) and his instinct to flee. He's so used to not staying the night and to not committing, that he never does, not even with Sam.

Sam wakes up and reaches for his angel in the light of dawn only to find that he isn't there (The hunter knows he's out flying or running and he knows why, though he wishes it were simpler. He wishes Gabe would stay.).

He says three simple words and Gabriel freezes up, looking up at him like a rabbit caught in headlights. Sam forces a smile then, and tells him it's okay. He doesn't tell Gabe that he feels his heart break every time he doesn't get a reply (that he cries sometimes when he knows he's alone, that he hates himself for it).

Sam tells himself that Gabriel just isn't one for commitment, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love him (he doesn't think he's convinced himself quite yet).


End file.
